


"I love you too."

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, I'm Sorry, Minor Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Minor Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Multi, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's basically just a very short stydia wedding toast 😊
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who read, commented and left kudos on my previous works. I know they're not the best and am working on improving, but thanks for the feedback too. I am still shocked that people read them, so thank you again :)  
> I also know that most people in the thiam fandom are sterek shippers, so I apologise for my stydia trash.

Stiles stood up and lightly tapped the crystal glass he held in his shaking hand, Lydia would kill him if he broke anything expensive. He had been longing for this day, the day he had finally married Lydia freaking Martin, since he was a little 8 year old, and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry that all his dreams were finally coming true. The gorgeous, beautiful, smart, incredible Lydia Martin, had become Lydia Stilinski. His nerves steadied as Lydia flashed him her radiant smile from beside her and Scott grinned widely as Stiles knocked over a pot of mayonnaise lying on the table.

“Smooth am I right?” he laughed and the guests laughed with him, while Lydia just shook her head disapprovingly and mopped up the spilled condiment. “Where to start? First of all, I would just like to thank every single one of you for coming. It means the world to me, and we wouldn’t be here without your help. So thank you. Even you Peter, and I’m still not sure about Jackson and Theo, but Lydia said I had to invite them so oh well.” Stiles frowned at the laughing Jackson and Theo, both sitting beside their partners, and Lydia smacked Stiles gently on the arm.

“I was just an obnoxious 8 year old with two friends when I fell in love with the popular, queen of primary school Lydia Martin. Mini Stiles would often cry about her to mini Scott, who I’m sure was vey bored of his bullshit, but he listened nonetheless. He continued to listen throughout school, all the way to high school, when it was just 15 year old obnoxious Stiles and Scott.” everyone laughed heartily, “Without Scott I would’ve had no shot with Lydia, and no life either, so here’s to the best best-man, and brother a man could ask for.” Stiles declared, and they all applauded a beaming Scott who was sitting beside Malia. 

“Then Scott was bitten and Allison came into our lives.” The room sobered and eyes watered at the mention of the girl that had meant much to so many of them. “I would never had even become Lydia’s friend without her, nor would either Scott, me, or really any of us be living without her. She truly meant so much to us, and I know she would have been here today, standing by Lydia’s side.” Stiles’ voice broke and a tear stricken Lydia smiled at him sadly and he continued.

“Lydia and I became best friends, and moved on for a bit,” Stiles smiled warmly at Malia who smiled back, although they were far better as friends, neither of them would forget how much their relationship meant to them both. “but when Lydia brought me back from the hunt, I realised that there would never be another woman for me, and I’ve fallen deeper in love with her every day.”

“This day has many unexpected elements. Let’s talk guests. If you had told senior year Stiles that Theo would be at his wedding, let alone with Liam as his fiancé, I would’ve laughed in your face before promptly leaving to kill him with Malia.” Stiles chuckled and looked over at a smirking Theo, with a smiling Liam at his side. Malia nodded in agreement. “Or if you’d told me that my best friend would be married to my ex and be expecting their first kid, still expecting to be godfather by the way Scotty, I would’ve laughed at you too. But now, I couldn’t imagine them with anyone else, and can admit that I am Scalia’s number 1 shipper. Sorry honey, but the title’s mine.” 

Scott laughed bashful and Malia planted a swift kiss to his lips, as Lydia glared at Stiles, upset at being knocked off her throne. “Or that Chris and Melissa were married, or Jackson and Ethan for that matter,” he nodded to the respective couples, “but the truly most unexpected thing for me, was that Lydia Martin of all people, could love broken, sarcastic Stiles Stilinski as much as he’d always loved her. She’s my life, and I love her more than she could ever imagine.” Stiles finished, and Lydia launched himself into his arms as the crowd whooped and cheered, before settling down to eat.

“I love you too Stiles.” She whispered, and Stiles felt like he was soaring every time he heard her utter those words since he’d told her she didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback and suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
